


Weiss and Blake meet Ruby and Yang's Parents

by Canonseeker



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dad Jokes, Drunk Qrow Branwen, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Taiyang Xiao Long, Happy Ending, Meet the Family, Mentioned Adam Taurus, Mentioned Qrow Branwen, Mentioned Raven Branwen, Summer Rose (RWBY) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canonseeker/pseuds/Canonseeker
Summary: Ruby and Yang drag their partners to meet Summer and Taiyang for the first time.AU where Summer is still alive.Taiyang is still Ruby's father, that is still canon.Qrow and Raven are discussed.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Kudos: 13





	Weiss and Blake meet Ruby and Yang's Parents

Inspired by https://www.deviantart.com/seshirukun/art/RWBY-Xiao-Long-Rose-Family-dinner-Commission-832793736

“So I said, Don’t worry Glynda, I’ve got it all Tai’d up. Xiao Long till the next project?” Ruby and Weiss groaned at Taiyang’s dad jokes.

“Mr. Xiao Long, with all due respect” Weiss tried to force a smile “Between Ruby’s energy and Yang’s puns, I was hoping it would be dialed down a bit here”

Taiyang opened his mouth, then shut it. “Sure, fair enough”

“Yes!” Ruby clenched her fist! “Seriously Weiss, stay here more often, it’s nice to have somebody stop the Dad Jokes”

“They’re not that bad,” Taiyang whispered.

“The reasons Mom fell in love with you? That wasn’t one of them” Ruby smirked.

Weiss’ mouth dropped at her partner’s reactions…that kind of attitude would never have been allowed at the Schnee Manor.  
Then again, she had to remind herself this wasn’t the Schnee Manor, as Ruby’s Father began wiping tears from his eyes.  
“I’m so proud of you sweetie!” Taiyang fake sobbed! “Next you’ll be making me worry about any boy or girl who may steal your heart, and I’ll have to make sure that you’re the heartbreaker, not them!”  
“So you’ll stop being so overprotective?!” Ruby asked excitedly.  
Taiyang glared and pointed a finger “NO. Not till you’re 21.”  
Ruby groaned.  
Weiss couldn’t help it, after everything she had been through with her family, this was completely different, and she burst out giggling.  
Ruby: Um, Weiss:  
Weiss managed to get some air back into her system.  
“Sorry, dolt, I don’t know what came over me”.  
Tai: You have a different experience growing up compared to Ruby and Yang.  
Weiss stopped and looked at him.  
Taiyang: What was it like in the Schnee manor?  
Weiss: I…(she thought to figure out the best way to describe it)..I was lonely…all I knew, I experienced from trying to deal with my father, who only married my mom for the schnee name, my mom, who was driven to alcoholism because of him, and our butler…who I suppose was to me the same type of person Qrow was to Ruby…a non-blood family who I looked up to. Winter found a means of escape by joining the military…but I needed to find an answer to my problems outside of Atlas. I didn’t realize that most of what I would accomplish would be with Team RWBY.  
Taiyang: So you found the answer as your grandfather did.  
Ruby: Huh?  
Weiss: What is that supposed to mean?  
Taiyang: Ruby, how did you take down the Nevermore? How did you take down those paladins?  
Ruby: But I didn’t take it down by myself, I had Weiss, Yang and Blake.  
Weiss: What are you saying Mr. Xiao Long?  
Taiyang smiled: Back before even Yang was born, the SDC was still a good company. Morals and all. Because it was built that way…Nicholas Schnee wasn’t a self-made man…all the wealth he gained, he gained thanks to the people who helped him with the mines…and using his own Glyph semblance he was able to help them…that’s why when the SDC was built, he made sure to invest himself and his wealth into the employees, into the people who helped him reach where he was….the company and the employees helping each other, that was what made the company great.  
Weiss frowned: Until father ruined all of it.  
Taiyang looked at Weiss: And you’re trying to stop him aren’t you? To take back the company?  
Weiss looked at Tai in shock.  
Taiyang smiled: Semblances are the reflection and extension of our Soul. You ARE a proud warrior, but you’re also a team player. Your glyph semblance in the Vytal tournament wasn’t to be used to help you single-handedly tackle ABRN…it helped you help your team defeat them. The power to support others around you and yourself…that is your strength…and that’s the strength that allowed your grandfather to achieve what he did….  
Weiss: So if I want to stop my father’s actions…  
Taiyang: All I can say is this Weiss…don’t be afraid to accept help from those you trust…my daughters will always be some of the best friends people could ever ask for.  
Ruby: Oh come on dad, you’re making me blush!  
Taiyang: But it’s true! You’ve made so many friends, sweetie! And I’m proud of you for it.  
Ruby: Well, I think it was because I was able to help so many of them.  
Taiyang: And because of that, they saw who you were…and realized that you’re somebody they can trust…I know you’re gonna go far Honey. And I promise you I won’t always be overprotective…I just need to make sure you can prove to me I don’t have to worry.  
Ruby threw her fist in the air: Challenge accepted!  
Taiyang grinned: I’m hoping for it.  
Weiss smiled…this was a family that didn’t judge her for being wealthy or famous…all that mattered to them was that she was a friend to their daughters…this was an environment she could appreciate.  
To think this all started because her team leader exploded.

Summer: I apologize if it’s not to your liking, I’m normally better at cookies than fish.  
Blake: It’s okay Mrs. Xiao-Long. I like it.  
Summer chuckled: It’s Ms. Rose actually. Tai and I never married.  
Blake: Is it because of…?  
Summer shared a look with Yang, who frowned. “’Sorry Mom, I had to open up about it…I felt…She had made mistakes, just like…you?  
Summer frowned: Who was it Blake?  
Blake: What?  
Summer: Who was the person you trusted…that ended up betraying what you believed in?  
Blake: Adam?  
Summer: You trusted him…but you never saw the changes?  
Blake: I saw the signs…I just didn’t act…until my only choice was to run from the very organization my father founded.  
Yang: Blake used to be from the White Fang.  
Summer: I see…  
Blake was confused: You’re not angry at me, even after what we’ve done?  
Summer: Blake, tell me…how much have you done that you’re upset with?  
Blake: I just wanted to help my people…I just…didn’t realize that I had gone too far.  
Summer: And yet you chose to be a huntress to help others? Or be a hero?  
Blake: I…I don’t know…I wanted to find some form of justice.  
Yang: Well you’re accomplishing that, aren’t you?  
Blake turned to her partner: What do you mean?  
Yang: Think about it…all the times you helped people…remember how we dealt with some of those bigots who hated you for being faunus? And yet in the end, you were able to show them that they were wrong?  
Summer: That’s the beauty of the huntsmen system…while all 4 kingdoms may have their own schools, the King of Vale had intended for all the huntsmen, man or woman, human or faunus, to work together regardless of differences…  
Blake: But Menagerie-  
Summer: Was a start towards the acknowledgement….the Huntsmen system helps humans and faunus work together for the sake of the good for all…and in that process, Racism can be overcome…differences can be overcome…through trust.  
Blake: Is that why you and Taiyang didn’t marry? You hadn’t trusted each other?  
Summer shook her head: Not quite…we didn’t marry…because we did trust each other…if we didn’t -she chuckled-we wouldn’t have had Ruby, and we certainly wouldn’t have had her take my last name instead of his.  
Summer sighed and looked at her glass of water: Raven and Qrow, when they were part of our team…were given a choice…a choice to be better than the bandits they used to be…Qrow forever struggled with his semblance, but now he had friends who wouldn’t abandon him…Raven…(this is where Summer frowned)…she was my best friend….I was actually happy for her that she chose to ask Taiyang to marry her….  
Blake: So what happened?  
Summer: She chose to abandon the fight we were part of…  
Blake: Which was?  
Summer didn’t answer, instead turning to Yang: I promise you my little dragon…keep walking the path of a huntress at Beacon, and you’ll find why your Uncle became an alcoholic, and why your mother returned to the tribe.  
Yang teared up a little: I’m not going to like what I find, will I?  
Summer shook her head: You won’t…but you deserve to know by walking where we walked…and avoiding the mistakes we made in this war…then you’re going to have to decide what to do next (Summer turns to Blake) And so will you.  
Blake: The reason Mr. Branwen drinks-  
Summer: Qrow always was in a depression because of his semblance…he blames Raven abandoning us on his semblance as well…he decided that the last thing he could do before trying to run away was help me and Taiyang stick together, as Tai and I were both betrayed by her…  
Summer smiled: In the end, Qrow the Beacon heartbreaker ended up playing matchmaker for me and Tai…that’s why we decided that when we were building our family, Qrow deserved to be part of it.  
Summer looked at Blake in the eyes: You may not feel like you’re worth forgiving , but fate is a strange thing…and you may find that your atonement may come in a way different than you think…Tai and I didn’t expect to fall in love, we were just trying to raise Yang together…but that led to us recovering together…and because of that, we have Ruby as well…Right Yang?  
Yang grinned: Even if you’re not my mother…you will always be my Supermom…nothing’s gonna change that…Mom.  
Blake smiled: Thanks Ms. Rose…I think..I think I’ll be able to face the future easier… (then Blake grins at Yang) although it would be easier if my partner didn’t do so many puns.  
Yang fake-gasped and put her hand over her chest: I thought you liked them?  
Blake sighed: Yang Xiao-Long, you are too much at times.

Summer grinned: Well I can help you two.  
Blake/Yang: How?  
Summer: Honey?  
Taiyang: Yes Dear?  
Summer: please cancel the jokebook subscriptions, Yang needs pickup line books to use on Blake.  
Blake/Yang: Wait what?  
Tai: Yang, isn’t it a little too soon for you to be dat-  
Yang: I am not Ruby!  
Blake: Why would you be helping Yang hit on me?  
Summer looked like an innocent girl who had asked an innocent question: You mean my daughter does not interest you at all?  
Blake blushes: No wait I didn’t mean-  
Taiyang: I’ve got a better idea! Let’s ask Qrow if he can make a manual.  
Summer: Ooh, good idea darling! Experienced advice for free!  
Yang’s eyes turn red: Are you two trying to play matchmaker for me?  
Blake quietly: Or us?  
Taiyang: You two DO have a thing for each other!  
Weiss sighs: And here I was hoping I wouldn’t be facing family drama at somebody else’s house.  
Ruby grins: Welcome to the Xiao Long Rose Household…  
Weiss smiles: Well…it’s a good family just the same.  
To Be Continued!


End file.
